The Perfect Birthday
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: When Seimei's 16th birthday rolls around, Ritsuka wants it to be Perfect, but while baking the cake, poor Ritsuka runs into a mess! Will it still be the perfect B day for Seimei? SeimeiXRitsuka Light Fluff!


Okies everyone! As most of the people who will be reading this know I have only done 2 Kingdom Hearts Yaoi fics, but I decided to take a shot at the Loveless area since I have now become OBSESSED with that series again after getting the 6th and 7th books! Tee-hee!

Anyways, this will be a SHORT oneshot of Seimei and Ritsuka! FLUFF only! I got the idea from the end of book 7 where they had the short story of Ritsuka's birthday and since i loved that SOOO much, I decided to switch it around! Hope you enjoy!

Warning!- I tried to get Ritsuka's and Seimei's personalitys as close as possible, but Seimei's was the hardest since he hasnt been in the mangas too much yet! Sorry in advanced!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Perfect Birthday!

"I cant wait! Seimei will be soooo happy! I hope he will be suprised!"

Ritsuka bustled about the kitchen, taking out the cake pan and ingrediants. Ritsuka already had some flour on his face after having picked up the big bag and spilling some unto the floor. He was wearing a light blue tank top that had a tiny bow in the middle and cut right above his belly button, he wore baggy pants that covered his bare feet, and his hair was pinned as best as his could in the back of his head, two purple chopsticks could be seen clearly (Which he borrowed from his mother, unknown to her).

"I really do hope that Seimei will like the cake! I'm trying my very best to make his 16th birthday the best!" Ritsuka said.

Unknown to Ritsuka, Seimei had just gotten home from school and quietly walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, staring at the determined boy with a smirk, as he mixed the cake batter.

Ritsuka just finished mixing and broke into a grin, then when he looked up to reach for the cake pan, he gasped, his cheeks turning a bright red, the cake pan clattering to the floor.

"Sei- Seimei! What are you- yo- you doing here!? I thought you had to meet with someone!?" Ritsuka stuttered out loud.

"Oh, well it was my birthday, and i had a hunch my little Ritsuka would be doing his best to make it wonderful. I can see now that I'm right." Seimei stated calmly with a warm smile on his face.

Ritsuka rushed forward and began to push Seimei out of the kitchen, "No! You cant! Its a suprise Seimei!"

Seimei chuckled, "Okay, okay! I'll go up to my room! Come and get me when your ready, okay Ritsuka?"

"You betcha!" Ritsuka laughed out.

Ritsuka finshed sliding the batter into the pan and put the cake into the pre-heated oven. The best part, the decoration, was just a mere 20 minutes away.

Ritsuka sat in the chair, it seemed like FOREVER since he put the cake in! Is it done? He looked up over the couch at the timer, nope...only a mere 5 minutes had gone by! Boy, this was gonna be awhile!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seimei was up in his room, (under Ritsuka's request), when about after 25 minutes into his homework he heard a sudden crash downstairs and a yelp that followed. Immediantly he got out of his chair and quickly exited his room and ran down the stairs, fear that Ritsuka had gotten burned or cut while baking. He finally rounded the corner and then stopped, his eyes widened at what was before him, then he started laughing.

"Oh! Thats not nice Seimei!" Ritsuka growled from under the bowl that was now on his head.

Ritsuka was covered in Purple icing that he had been making from scratch! The noise Seimei had heard was Ritsuka falling down after he slipped on a little icing that had been on the floor, causing Ritsuka to panic, which he then grabbed for the counter, knocking the bowl full of the rest of the icing along with him.

"Well. I knew you were baking me a cake, but I never knew the cake would be you Ritsuka." Seimei calmly stated staring at poor little Ritsuka with a grin.

Ritsuka took off the bowl, and then got up, suddenly smirking evily as he ran towards his older brother, sliping again, but not before he took Seimei down with him.

"Hahahhahahahah!" Both Seimei and Ritsuka ended up tangled up in a fit of giggles as they smeared each other with the icing.

"Forget the cake Ritsuka, lets take a bath togther and get cleaned up shall we?"

"Okay!" Ritsuka said happily. He loved spending time with his brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuka and Seimei were now both in a bathtub full of bubbles, two rubber duckys were dukeing it out in a war when the battle was interupted by a pair of hands.

"Thanks for trying to make me a birthday cake Ritsuka, I'm sorry it was all done in vain though." Seimei said.

Ritsuka looked up with a smile, his now deep purple eyes showing clearly instead of the light purple icing that had coated him before.

"Its okay Seimei! I can always make you another one if you want!"

"Thats okay Ritsuka, I only need one thing." Seimei chuckled.

Ritsuka's innocent eyes looked at Seimei in puzzlement.

"Whats that?"

Seimei leaned forward in the water and kissed the top of Ritsuka's head gently, as if he were fragil as a porcelin doll.

"You."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ITS DONE!

So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it?

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
